


can i stay the night

by frappeniall



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom!Harry, Daddy Kink, Fingerfucking, M/M, Underage Harry, Underage Sex, i'm in love with the stone roses shirt louis and zayn share so, top!Louis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-07
Updated: 2014-10-07
Packaged: 2018-02-20 06:12:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2417954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frappeniall/pseuds/frappeniall
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis pulled away and stood up, 'This.. This is wrong. You're 16.'</p>
<p>'17 in 6 minutes,' Harry interjected, 'If that helps.'</p>
<p> </p>
<p>[harry has a crush on his older neighbor, louis, and stays the night at his house when he gets in trouble with the police]</p>
            </blockquote>





	can i stay the night

Harry didn't always have a thing for Louis. In fact, just last year, they sat around a bonfire in their neighbor's backyard and Louis was the last thing on his mind. But when Harry saw him walking his dog down the street a little over two months ago, he knew it was all over. Harry remembered every little detail about him, that day. From the fringe that stuck to his forehead from the heat to the way his Stone Roses top clung to his petite little body. And knowing that no one was home, Harry wanked to the pictures of Louis in his head.

Ever since that day Harry has been head-over-heels for Louis. The only problem is that Louis is older than Harry. 9 years to be exact. Harry is turning 17 in a couple days and Louis had turned 26 earlier that year. No one knows about Harry's crush on Louis besides his best friend, Niall and his sister, Gemma. Gemma found out one day by accident when she walked in on him staring at Louis talk to his mom through the window and made him fess up. But Niall, on the other hand, gets told all about how Louis' butt looks in his faded jeans or how good his tattooed biceps look when he's swimming or how bad Harry wanted his fingers deep inside him.

'Harry! Where are you, mate?' Liam's voice rang through his phone.

Harry almost fell over while trying to slip his swim suit on with only one hand, 'I'm on my way!' He grabbed his sunglasses before leaving his room and closing the door behind him.

Liam yelled something to someone in the background and Harry chuckled and hung up. His pushed his sunglasses on as he walked out his front door. He walked across the street to Liam's house. Harry and his friends spent every Friday night at Liam's house. He walked straight through his house, knowing Liam's parents weren't home, and into the backyard. Harry greeted Zayn, Liam and Niall and saw someone out of the corner of his eye. It was Louis. Harry's throat tensed up as a smirk grew on Louis' lips. He stood there in his Stone Roses shirt and his blue swim suit. His chest tattoo peeking out, Harry's never seen that one, it must be new. Hair gently falling onto his forehead. A little bit of stubble on his upper lip and chin that Harry wouldn't mind rubbing against his inner thighs.

Harry pushed his sunglasses up, into his curls, 'Hey Louis,' He smiled back.

'Uh, Harry, right?' Harry's smile faded a little but he nodded, 'It's nice to see you again.'

Harry mumbled 'You too,' and walked over to Niall, 'Did you know he was going to be here?'

Niall shrugged, 'No idea.. but hey, he got us beer.'

The whole night consisted of Harry trying to avoid Louis. But Louis was doing quite the opposite. If Harry jumped in the pool, Louis was right behind him. If Harry was tanning, Louis was laying right next to him.

'So did you graduate this past year?' Louis breaks the uncomfortable silence between the two boys.

'What? Uh, no, I have one more year.' Harry kept his sunglasses on, even though the sun has already set, so he could stare at Louis.

Louis was about to tip a sip of his beer when Liam threw a ball over to him and made him spill his beer all over his shirt, "Fucking shit, mate!'

Liam came over and apologized and offered to let him borrow a shirt.

'You can borrow my shirt,' It came out of my mouth so fast I wish I could take it back, 'I mean, if you want.'

'Yeah, sure,' Louis took off his soaked shirt and slipped my white shirt, that had a couple stripes at the bottom, on, 'Thanks so much, Harry.' I nodded as Louis took a bite from his hot dog and set it back down on his plate, 'Isn't.. Isn't your birthday coming up?'

Harry smiled to himself, 'Yeah, on Sunday. How did you know?'

'Your mom told me, earlier this week,' he paused for a second, 'So how old-' Zayn called them both over and Louis never finished the question; just got up and walked over to Zayn and the other boys.

They finished off the night with a bonfire and, unlike last year, Louis was the only thing on Harry's mind.

'I'll see you soon, yeah?' Louis hugged Harry tightly and a little longer then he hugged the rest of the boys.

'You know where I live.' Harry laughed trying to be funny and charming. 

Louis giggled and turned to leave, 'Thanks for inviting me, Niall. I'll see you guys later.' grabbing a beer before leaving the backyard.

Harry turned to Niall and almost choked him while Niall laughed, 'You lied to me!'

'Well, there was no other way to get you to talk to him. So you're welcome.'

That night Harry couldn't get Louis out of his mind. Oddly enough, he didn't feel the need to touch himself. He just desperately need Louis to lay next to him, to cuddle up behind him and kiss his forehead while whispering how much he loves him in his ear. Harry was falling for this 26 year old, but he knew nothing would ever happen.

'Harry, get up,' Harry's mother, Anne, screamed from down the stairs, 'It's almost 3 in the afternoon! You have work in an hour!'

Harry pulled the blanket over his head and groaned. He couldn't sleep last night; he just constantly thought of Louis. He reluctantly sat up and stretched his arms over his head. He looked at the window to see Louis mowing his lawn, across the street. A weak smile grew on his lips before he got out of bed and started getting ready for work. He grabbed his keys from his dresser and looked at the clock. 3:42. He grabbed his phone and slid it into his pocket. His mom met him at the bottom of the stairs and kissed him goodbye before he walked out the door. Harry opened his car when he heard a car door slam shut. He looked across the street at Louis who was swearing to himself, or so it seemed.

Harry shut his car door and headed towards Louis, who was now sitting on the ground, back against his car and his face in his hands, 'Hey Lou, is everything okay?'

Louis looked up at Harry and tried his best to smile, 'My car isn't starting and I have to be at work in 10 minutes.'

Harry offered out his hand so he could help Louis up, 'I'm leaving for work now, if you need a ride.'

Louis took his hand and stood up, not letting go after he's already standing, 'Really? Thank you so much!' Louis ran to Harry's car as Harry giggled at the world's most childish man.

'Do you have any CD's or anything?' Louis started to search Harry's car. 

'Uh, yeah,' Harry reached behind his seat to grab a couple of CD cases, 'Here.'

Harry had no idea what CD's were there; they were mostly Niall and Liam's. So they were probably all boybands and Justin Bieber. Louis stayed quiet as he looked through his CD's, which Harry didn't know if it was a good or bad thing. He heard the plastic cases hitting against each other as Louis sighed, 'Harold..' Harry hated when his mom called him that but he didn't mind it much when it was Louis, 'You don't have the best music tas- No fucking way, mate! You like the Stone Roses?'

Harry borrowed that CD from Zayn when he saw Louis in the shirt in hopes that maybe one day they could bond over the band but Harry never got around to listening to it. But a little lie wouldn't kill anybody.

'Like? They're my favorite!'

They went on to have a conversation about the band. Harry noted the shirt Louis has and Louis talked about how his ex got him into the band. The car ride was awkward after that.

Harry pulls up to the restaurant where Louis works and unlocks the doors, 'Here we are!' He smiles at Louis as he's picking up all of his stuff from the car floor.

'Thank you so much! If you ever need anything, I got you!' He got out of the car, 'You're the best.' And with that he closes the door and walks away.

Harry has a long, boring, ordinary day at work and contemplates quitting for the 20th day in a row. Zayn and Niall come in to annoy him and they make plans to hang out later. The day doesn't go by fast enough. Harry is sat on his break, realizing that Louis doesn't have a ride home. He decides that he'll go knock on his door when he gets home, thinking that his coworkers surely won't leave him there.

Harry leaves work and heads home. He saw Louis sitting on his front porch so he didn't go over to him. Zayn picked him up and Louis waves as they pass his house. 

They end up in their high school parking lot, making plans to break into the gym to play basketball. After Zayn uses the keys he stole off the janitor earlier in the week, they go into the gym and shoot around. 

After Harry talking about Louis fro 10 minutes straight, Niall speaks up, 'Are you going out for the team this year, Z?' He turns to Zayn.

Zayn shoots a three pointer and sinks it in, 'I don't know, I'm still think-'

'Freeze!' They all turn to see a police officer standing in the doorway.

They all surrender, not wanting to get in more trouble. The cop calls for back up, as if they're going to fight him. Once the other police man gets there the tell them that what they did was unbelievably stupid and that they're not going to jail but they're going to tell their parents. One cop takes Zayn and the other one takes Harry and Niall.

They get onto Harry's street, 'It's this one on the left, with the porch.' He's talking about Louis' house. Niall gives him a funny look but doesn't say anything.

The cop gets out and helps Harry out of the car. They walk up to Louis' door and the cop pounds on it. About 20 seconds later, a light turns on and Louis opens the door and his eyes widen. But he was wearing Harry's shirt to bed, which made Harry smile.

'Are you mister Louis Tomlinson?' The cop pronounced it as Louis instead of Louie.

Louis' eyes turn to meet Harry's gaze. He's mouthing please over and over again. Louis look back and the cop, 'Yes, what's the problem, officer?' He said, cautiously.

'Your son, here, snuck onto school property..' That's all Harry heard the cop say before Harry was too focused on Louis to hear anything else. He watched Louis' chest go up and down as he tried to calm down from the scare the cop; his shirt fitting too big but Louis still looked amazing in it.

'I'll make sure he doesn't do it, again. Get in here, Harold!' Louis played pretty convincing. He shut the door after thanking the cop for getting Harry home safely. He didn't say anything to Harry, he just sat down and looked at him, 'Harry, when I said if you ever need anything, this isn't what I meant.'

'Well, then just consider that a gesture of friendship. I'd pretend to be your dad if you needed me to.' Louis laughed at how lame Harry was.

'But really? You broke into the high school? That's lame.' They laughed and Louis offered him a drink but Harry declined.

'So, can I stay the night?' Harry sat down next to him on the couch, 'I'll take the couch and I don't snore. I promise!'

Louis laughed at him again, 'I guess. But we can share my bed.. I mean, if you want to. I don't mind.'

They talked a little more before retreating to the bedroom. Louis give Harry a pair of shorts to wear to bed, so he didn't have to sleep in skinny jeans. Harry's heart pumping because he's about to share a bed with the boy he's in love with. Louis says that he sleeps on the right side of the bed, which is convenient because Harry sleeps on the left. They lay down without saying a word.

After 15 minutes of listening to Louis breathe, Harry spoke up, 'Are you still up?'

Louis sighed, 'Yeah, I can't sleep.'

Harry turned to face him and their faces were about an inch away from each others. Harry felt Louis' warm breath hit his neck and face, which made him shiver.

'Harry, have you.. ever wanted to do something so bad but you just can't?' Harry didn't respond, 'Because there's something I want to do right now but it's wrong.. so wrong.'

Harry laid there motionless as Louis put his hand on the back of Harry's neck and brought his mouth a little closer. Harry leaned in a little more as Louis smashed their lips together. The kiss got heated very quickly. Louis swung his leg over so he was straddling Harry and he started to grind his hips down. Their mouths never left each others. 

Louis pulled away and stood up, 'This.. This is wrong. You're 16.'

'17 in 6 minutes,' Harry interjected, 'If that helps.'

'You're so cute and innocent.. which doesn't make this any easier.' He smiled weakly.

'I really want this to happen.' Harry looked up at him from under his eyelashes, not caring how stupid he sounded.

Louis was caught completely off guard, 'What did you just say?'

'I want you… to fuck me,' Harry talked a little louder, thinking Louis didn't hear him, 'Daddy.'

'Holy fuck,' Louis started palming himself through his shorts. He looked up, running a hand through his hair, then at Harry, sighing, 'Fuck it.' He jumped back on the bed and crawled on top of Harry again. He kissed him again, starting out slower then before, but quickly returning to fast, sloppy, needy kisses.

Louis presses his crotch against Harry's and grinds against him, earning sweet little moans. Louis' tongue licks over Harry's then he kisses up his jawline and sucks on his earlobe while Harry is breathing heavily already.

'Is this your first time, baby?' Louis' hand traveling underneath Harry's shirt to rub up and down his chest.

'No, is it yours?' Louis didn't know if Harry was trying to be funny or if he really didn't know.

He choked down his laugh, 'No, it's not.'

Louis lifted Harry's shirt up and off his body, throwing it to the side of his bed. His mouth immediately found Harry's sensitive nubs. He pushed his tongue around Harry's left nipple then kissed up his chest before giving attention to the other. Harry watched as Louis kissed all over his body, never wanting this moment to end. Louis' fingers brushed against the bulge formed in his shorts, lightly. Harry jerked his hips up, wanting to meet Louis' hand. Louis smirked at Harry before sliding down his shorts and rubbing him through his tight boxer shorts. Louis kissed Harry's hipbone as he pulled his boxer shorts down his legs but not off his ankles. Harry's cock laid against his stomach with a pool of pre cum forming under the head. Louis kissed his inner thigh, pushing Harry's legs apart. He licked up Harry's shaft as Harry let out a shaky breath. Louis took him into his mouth as much as he could and wrapped his hand around what he couldn't fit. He twisted his mouth around the head and Harry's hand found Louis' hair, needing something to grasp. Harry thrust his hips up forcing himself into his mouth more and Louis tried his hardest not to gag.

'Fuck daddy.' Harry's hands left Louis' hair. He pinched his nipple with one hand and rubbed up and down his body with the other. 

Louis' never really had a kink for anything; he's never really explored anything. But he's really liking this daddy thing.

He started pumping Harry faster and he spit on his cock to make it easier. Louis' tongue played with Harry's slit which made Harry moan louder then he had.

'Stop, I'm gonna cum.' 

Louis' mouth left Harry's length with a pop and Harry tried to catch his breath. Louis was about to left his shirt off when Harry did it for him. Harry slowly slid his shorts off which was agonizing to Louis but hilarious to Harry. He put his mouth on Louis' length through his boxer briefs. Louis moved Harry's curls out of the way to watch Harry. Harry slid the briefs down and put Louis' cock into his mouth, almost immediately getting a groan from deep in Louis' throat. 

Harry ran his tongue up his length, 'Fuck, shit. Just like that, baby.'

Harry sucked on the head and Louis knotted his fingers in his curls. Louis pulled Harry up to kiss him again before he reached over Harry to his bedside table. He opened the drawer and grabbed a little tin packet and a small bottle. 

'On your hands and knees, baby. Daddy's gonna fuck you good.'

Harry did what he said as fast as he could. Hearing those words come out of Louis' mouth almost made him cum right then. Louis ripped open the packet and rolled the condom onto his dick. Then he spread some lube over his cock and fingers. He run a finger over Harry's hole and he shuddered. Louis slowly pressed one finger in and Harry grunted. As Louis added more fingers, Harry pushed back more trying to fuck himself on Louis' fingers. Louis curved his fingers up and Harry's knees almost gave out. When he thought Harry was prepped enough, he pushed his dick to Harry's hole.

Louis leaned over and pressed his chest against Harry's back, 'I'm gonna make you feel so good.' His breath hitting Harry's ear.

Louis got up and pushed into Harry's hole, slowly, only to hear Harry even louder then before. Louis held Harry's shoulders as he thrust into his hot wet hole. Harry was stroking himself to try and push himself over the end. Louis' hands moved to his curls and pulled his head up.

'Fuck, Lou.' Harry pumped himself faster.

Louis smacked Harry's ass, looking down to watch himself thrust in and out of Harry's pretty little hole. Harry moaned again and Louis, of course, didn't keep him waiting.

'I love your tight little ass,' He pulled Harry up by his curls, 'Ride me.'

Louis leaned back as Harry bounced himself on his cock, holding onto Louis' thighs for support. Harry spit on his hand to pump himself faster. Louis' hand soon replaced Harry's to jerk him off. 

Louis whispered, 'Cum for daddy.' in his ear over and over. 

Harry then released his himself onto his stomach. Louis pulled out and laid Harry down, licking the cum from his stomach. He kept some on his tongue and kissed Harry, playing with his cum in their mouths. Louis stroked Harry once or twice more as he came down from his orgasm. Louis straddled Harry's chest and Harry took him into his mouth again. Louis thrust into his mouth and Harry looked up at him the whole time. Louis took his cock out of his mouth to cum on Harry's face. He pumped faster and released on Harry's upper lip and nose. Louis rubbed it around with his dick then slid it into Harry's mouth to help him ride out his orgasm. He pulled out of his mouth and handed Harry a shirt to wipe his face off with. Louis kissed his nose and laid down next to him snuggling up.

Louis wrapped his arms around Harry, not caring how sweaty or sticky they were, 'How's that for a happy birthday?' Louis kissed his forehead.

He looked at the clock. 12:05. Harry smiled and sunk into Louis' arms, realizing that he has everything he's ever wanted right here, right now. And Louis is the only thing on his mind.


End file.
